


[PODFIC] Time Without Name, Part I by Flamethrower

by rippleeffect



Series: [Podfics for] Re-Entry Series by flamethrower [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sharing is over, and has far-reaching consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Time Without Name, Part I by Flamethrower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time Without Name, Part I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250508) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> Happy New Year everyone! Here's a new update (finally!!)  
> This is a podfic for Flamethrower's "Time Without Name, Part I", which is part 16 of the Re-Entry series.  
> Many thanks again to the lovely Flamethrower for generously allowing me to podfic her work. Please also give her lots of love if you like it!

  
Length: 02:07:32

Download Links (Mediafire): [MP3 (117MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/e40vurvw1nyjwc7/Time_Without_Name_I_by_Flamethrower.mp3) | [M4B (140MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y8m0hjjro09e7be/Time_Without_Name_I_by_Flamethrower.m4b)  
Added to the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/time-without-name-part-i)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem...so um...sorry for the _HUGE_ delay! I got sucked into the giant blackhole that is the Naruto fandom =_= So...yeah...updates will be slow from now on...sorry!!!
> 
> As always...  
> The music in this podfic is "Lost Without You" by Delta Goodrem  
> Background and character pictures for cover art were obtained from the awesome TPM and AOTC screen shots taken by xblackrockx at her [website](http://www.xblackrockx.com/starwars/).


End file.
